Yusuke's Discovery
by Jiko-kun
Summary: Yusuke discovers something big. And it gets him into trouble. HUMOR FIRST FIC! PG just in case of later chapters. DISCLAIMERS APPLIED TO ALL CHAPTERS (If I missed any)
1. GET OUT OF THE TREE!

Yusuke's Discovery Silver Kitsune: Hi ppl! I am now taking over Yu Yu Hakusho! Lucky for all Hiei/Botan lovers! (Like myself) Hiei: ~Giving a death glare to all around him~ I'm not marrying that bubbly ditz! Botan: ~Looks at Hiei angrily~ Hey! I resent that! Hiei: ~Glares at her~ Silver Kitsune: Awwwww, lookit you two! Just like a married couple! Hiei & Botan: NOOOOO!!!! Silver Kitsune: Chaos. Perfect. ~Smiles evilly~ Anyways, my disclaimer. hold on. Disclaimer: All Yu Yu Hakusho characters belong to their respectful companies and owners, such as the all-great Yoshihiro Togashi! Silver Kitsune: Enjoy the story! ^-^  
  
~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~  
  
Chapter 1- A Pleasant Surprise  
  
It was a pleasant August day for the Reikai Tantei. A pleasant breeze swept through trees as a certain fire youkai sat in his tree brooding about Yukina, his sister the ice apparition. The wind ruffled his hair as he looked up at the sky, mixed emotions tumbling through his head. A perplexed look filled his eyes as he tried to shift through his thoughts. Suddenly.  
  
"Hi, Hiei!"  
  
Crash.  
  
"Baka kitsune!" Hiei cried, brushing himself off after taking a fall out of his tree. He glared at the kitsune. (A/N: If looks could kill.)  
  
"Sorry, Hiei. I was just wondering if you would like to go for a walk! You've been in that tree for a while." Kurama looked at him curiously, as if he thought that Hiei would say yes.  
  
"Hn." (A/N: That's right, the all-important 'Hn')  
  
"Please, Hiei?" The redhead asked pleadingly, looking to his friend. He thought it was time that Hiei got out of the tree.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"If you go, I'll buy you. sweet snow!" Kurama was getting desperate. But he knew the fire youkai's only weakness. ice cream a.k.a 'sweet snow'.  
  
"Sweet snow?"  
  
"Yes, Hiei, sweet snow!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Okay! Let's go!"  
  
But unknown to them, a tall dark figure was watching them from the bushes. a figure named..  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Silver Kitsune: Wow! My first chapter and my first fic! Please R&R! Hiei: ~Currently tied to a chair, gagged, and shooting death glares~ Botan: ~Tied to the chair beside Hiei~ Kurama: ~Tied to another chair~ Yusuke: ~Tied to a sledgehammer~ Silver Kitsune: They would answer you. if I hadn't gagged them. they say that if you don't review they shall be mad and I shall let Hiei get you with his katana! ~Laughs evilly~ 


	2. NOOO! NOT THE ICE CREAM TRUCK MAN!

Yusuke's Discovery Silver Kitsune: I shall now write more! Hiei: Hn. Silver Kitsune: What was that Hiei? Hiei: Hn. Silver Kitsune: Do you want me to start writing yaoi? Hiei: You wouldn't Silver Kitsune: How bout a Hiei/Kuwabara? Hiei: NOOOO! PLEASE!!! I'LL DO ANYTHING!!! Silver Kitsune: How about starring in a Hiei/Botan fan fiction? Hiei: Yes!!! ANYTHING BUT. KUWABARA!!!! Botan: What? I have to star in a fan fiction with HIEI??? THE SADTISTIC, MUDEROUS FIRE YOUKAI??? Silver Kitsune: ^-^ Yep! Botan: ~Faints~ Silver Kitsune: Anyways. Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. ~Chucks random objects at lawyers~ LEAVE ME ALONE! Silver Kitsune: There. Now on with the story!  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2- Secret Unveiled  
  
The figure stepped out from his hiding spot in the bushes and stared at the retreating backs of Hiei and Kurama. His name was Yusuke.  
  
"So Hiei has an addiction to ice cream. I could use this to my advantage." He started to cackle evilly, and a passing five-year-old looked at him and ran crying back home to his mother.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
After about 1 hour, Hiei had returned to his spot in his tree, again. This time, though, he started to think about ice cream and his addiction to it. (A/N: Even though he doesn't think he has an addiction. stupid people are always blissfully ignorant of their ignorance. Such is the case with Hiei and his ice cream)  
  
Suddenly, Yusuke came, interrupting Hiei's thoughts.  
  
"Hiei," said Yusuke sweetly, "I would like to offer a proposition to you."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Please, Hiei? Just listen. You might like it!"  
  
"Hn. Baka ningen. Leave me alone."  
  
"Okay. If you don't want sweet snow."  
  
Hiei almost fell out of his tree for a second.  
  
"How did you know about sweet snow?"  
  
"Oh. a little birdy told me." Yusuke said and started to whistle. "Now listen, if you want the sweet snow, I have a bet I want you to help me win. I bet Kuwabara 50,000 Yen that you would eat something really sweet. and a LOT of it. Kuwabara said it could never happen, because you were obviously too mean and nasty to eat anything so nice and good."  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes.  
  
"So I want you to eat a gallon of sweet snow."  
  
Hiei's eyes widened. A GALLON?  
  
"Nani??"  
  
"Hai. A gallon. I've got the sweet snow ready for you and everything. Come on."  
  
In about a minute, they arrived at Yusuke's home.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"I see you've brought the shrimp."  
  
"Shut up, you oaf." (A/N: Two guesses who those two are)  
  
"Guys, cool it. Remember what you're here for." Yusuke said, breaking the two apart.  
  
"Oh yah. Well, shrimp, get started."  
  
In front of Hiei was a gallon of sweet snow. He looked at it, awed for a second, then grabbed the spoon and started to eat.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"He. he did it!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Wow, that was faster than I expected, Hiei." Yusuke said, looking at the now calm Hiei.  
  
But something was wrong. For inside of the mind of Hiei, warning signs were going off. Unfortuanetly, this could mean only one thing that had never happened before.  
  
Hiei was sugar high.  
  
"Hiei? Are you okay?" After getting his money, Yusuke was looking at Hiei, who was twitching.  
  
Hiei ran outside, only a dark black blur to Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"HELLO BIRDY! HOW ARE YOU TODAY?"  
  
"What's the matter with Hiei?" Yusuke asked, looking at Kuwabara.  
  
"I don't know. we should as Kurama."  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
". So, Kurama, that's what happened."  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke had just told Kurama what had happened with Hiei. And Kurama seemed scared.  
  
"This is not good. Hiei has only gotten sugar high ONCE in his life before, and head rolled for it. literally. we have to stop him!" Kurama said, looking around worriedly.  
  
"Let's go then!!!"  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"Criki! The purple flamingo's are back! We better watch out, Uew!" Hiei said to a small piece of paper that had a smiley face drawn on it in pen. He was in town, talking to it, getting looks every now and then. Suddenly, he saw an ice cream truck.  
  
"SWEET SNOW! LOOK, UEW! SWEET SNOW!"  
  
Hiei ran over to the truck as fast as he could, which was REALLY fast, and slashed open the back using his katana. Then he grabbed the ice cream inside.  
  
"Hey kid! How'd you do that?" asked the ice cream truck man. "Look, put it back! I don't know how you did it, but I don't wanna hurt you!"  
  
Hiei looked at him and saw an orange kangaroo, his sworn enemy.  
  
"HI-YAAAA!!!!!!"  
  
The ice cream truck man was no more.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Silver Kitsune: NOOOO! NOT THE ICE CREAM TRUCK MAN!!! Hiei: What! I look like a psycho! Botan: Yes you do. But that's okay! Silver Kitsune: Next time, count on there being even more destruc- I mean, fun and adventures! Hiei: -_-; Botan: -_-; Silver Kitsune: Stop that! 


	3. Don't Take Advice From Your Index Finger

Yusuke's Discovery Silver Kitsune: Yah! Chappie 3! Hiei: Hn. Silver Kitsune: Next one I write is a Hiei x Botan fic! Be happy! Botan: Wha... what??? Silver Kitsune: Yep! ^-^ Hiei: Hn. ~Blushes and looks away~ Silver Kitsune: Looks like someone is developing a crush!!!! Botan: ~Blushes and looks down~ Silver Kitsune: ooo. Well, now I've gotta write a Hiei x Botan fic. Hiei and Botan: ~Faces like tomatoes~ Silver Kitsune: -_-; They will never admit it. On with the story!  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Solution  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Hiei was eating his fill of ice cream, and getting even more hyper by the second. Until, he finally was done eating all of the ice cream in the truck. Then he got up and ran all the way to a certain part of town where the people always go.  
  
The mall.  
  
Envision this. A sugar high fire youkai running around in a mall with a katana. Think about it. What do you think would happen? Well, what did happen was probably a lot worse.  
  
Hiei began to talk to his friend named Fred. Fred was his index finger. Fred was mad right now, because the purple flamingoes were all around. They were watching Hiei silently, and that Hiei should attack them. Or so Fred said.  
  
Never trust your index finger to give you good advice.  
  
Hiei look at the person beside him. It was a lawyer. He was just going to do lawyer stuff and get random objects that he thought would look nice in his office when Hiei saw him. Unfortuanetly, in Hiei's mind, the lawyer was actually a pink canary, an ally of the purple flamingoes, his sworn enemy.  
  
So, Hiei did what any normal youkai under pressure, sugar high, and facing an enemy would do. He attacked wildly and killed all around him.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Kurama had thought up a plan. A good one. But first, they would need the right equipment to carry it out. The list was...  
  
*Materials  
  
-Tranquilizer darts... Strong ones- about 50 of them -A tranquilizer gun -A pillow and a bed (A/N: For all of you sick hentai's out there, no, it is not like THAT!)*  
  
Not a lot, but getting 50 tranquilizer darts would be hard. Very hard, in fact, for people without ID.  
  
Luckily, Yusuke found about 126 of them in his closet. How they got there? No one knows. And no one wants to know, frankly. (A/N: -_-;)  
  
"This should do the trick! Now we won't have to worry! I also have a tranquilizer gun right here. Don't worry. I use them on Kuwabara a lot when he's not looking and when he's annoying everyone." Yusuke said, smiling happily.  
  
Kurama made a mental note not to give the darts to Hiei when he woke up.  
  
"So, if I was a hyper-active fire youkai looking for trouble and trying to kill anyone in my path because I am extremely sadistic and murderous, where would I go?"  
  
Kurama looked at Yusuke with fear, then grabbed him and ran to the mall.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Silver Kitsune: R&R OR NO MORE WRITING! ~Pouts~ Hiei: ~Rolls his eyes~ Hn. Silver Kitsune: How badly do you want me to write yaoi? Hiei: 0.0 ~Looks frightened~ Botan: Come on Silver Kitsune give Hiei a break. Silver Kitsune: Okay. I'll just write more Hiei x Botan inside, ne? Botan: Nani? Silver Kitsune: Hai! ^-^ R&R PLEASE!!! 


	4. IS IT THE END?

Yusuke's Discovery ~Silver Kitsune~ MORE REVIEWS!!! MUST HAVE MORE REVIEWS!!!! ~Hiei~ You have had too much sugar. ~Silver Kitsune~ YES I HAVE! And no... I will not write yaoi! Don't worry! I was only teasing Hiei about it... ~Hiei~ Hn. Oh well. As long as you don't write yaoi... ~Silver Kitsune~ Instead, I'll write an amazingly cute Hiei/Botan fan fiction! ^-^ ~Hiei and Botan (Who randomly appeared)~ Nani?!?!?! ~Silver Kitsune~ Yep! ~Hiei~ How did Botan get here? ~Botan~ I don't know... I'm not the writer... ~Silver Kitsune~ She's here because I said so! ~Botan~ you're not hyper anymore... ~Silver Kitsune~ Must have more coke... (Bounces off singing Barney songs to go find some coke) ~Botan~ Ok then... while I'm still here, I'll do the disclaimer. Disclaimer: All Yu Yu Hakusho characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. ~Hiei~ Hn.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4-  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"GET THE PURPLE FLAMINGOES! BEHIND YOU!" Uew screamed at Hiei. (A/N: Or so Hiei thought... -_-;;)  
  
Around Hiei was total silence, for everyone was dead. A little disgusting to the average ningen, but Hiei wasn't normal by any accounts. And he was sugar high.  
  
Hiei turned around... but it was too late. Already, too many of the tranquilizer darts had sunk into his legs, arms, and back.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"I'm really sorry about this Hiei." Kurama said once they were at Yusuke's house.  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes and looked over at Kurama.  
  
"You're acting like Hiei's dead or something Kurama." Yusuke said, and then pretended to cry and pray over his 'dead' body.  
  
Kurama glared at Yusuke.  
  
"You're the one that started this! You and Kuwabara!" Kurama said levelly.  
  
"Fine, don't bite off my head!" Yusuke grumbled.  
  
Hiei groaned and opened his eyes.  
  
"What happened?" Hiei asked, sitting up.  
  
"You don't remember???" Yusuke and Kurama, mouths hanging open.  
  
"Hn. What should I have remembered?"  
  
"Nothing." Kurama said, glancing at Yusuke with a look that said for him not to tell Hiei. EVER.  
  
"Hn. Fine." With that, Hiei jumped out of Kurama's window.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
5 DAYS LATER  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Kurama and Hiei were walking down the street. (Because Kurama forced Hiei to get out of his tree.) Suddenly, an ice cream truck came around the corner... it's song haunting Kurama.  
  
"I want sweet snow."  
  
Kurama looked scared for a second. REALLY scared.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!"  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
~Silver Kitsune~ Omg! I'm done! ~Botan~ Good job! Your first fan fiction! ^-^ ~Hiei~ Hn. ~Silver Kitsune~ Now I'm happy. Well, I hope you people reading this fiction liked it! Bye! 


End file.
